


Good Luck in Hell

by fairyeyes



Category: School Days (Visual Novel & Related Media)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Haunting, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: A Tumblr Prompt: Kotonoha's ghost haunts Sekai after that certain school days HQ ending.





	Good Luck in Hell

“It was an accident,” I told the police. Makoto Itou stood there in silence as he held the severed hand as he slowly recovered from the shock of the scene. The other citizens tried to paint me as someone who deliberately pushed someone – a threat – towards the train. They tried to lie to the police and said that I laughed as people scurried to stop me from pushing. They forgot to mention how that girl cursed me and pushed me.

They forgot to mention how much venom she had for me. The lies about she and Makoto-kun were peaceful were common. No, she was trying to force him into a relationship with him. She was wild.

The investigations went on but unlike everyone around me, I slept fine. Instead, my conscious was clear. The evil has been destroyed. She will never bother Makoto again with her pathetic sad puppy act. I could see through her.

She had always intended to stop me from being with him. She always tried to get me to leave him alone but Makoto belonged to me.

“Makoto didn’t belong to you.”

A voice echoed in a dream, one night. It surprised me. Time went by after the incident – they declared it an accident. Somehow, the cameras worked in my favor. Though, that didn’t explain the strange, but familiar voice.

The voice was innocuous at most. I didn’t want to bother to think about it. I tried to get close to Makoto again but he shut me down, completely. He was angry that I pushed, no, defended him. How could he? Did everything we did together mean nothing? Why is he so cold?

“Makoto doesn’t belong to you.”

There it was again.

Sometimes, at night, I’d hear breathing next to me. It was labored and seemed that this being was angry at me. It scared me. At first, it sounded far away but as times go by, the voice gets closer and closer until one night it whispered in my ear.

“You’ll never get away with it, Sekai.”

I shot my eyes opened and I saw  **her**  again. I see her bloodied up in her scarf and heavy winter coat. She was missing appendages. She was covered in her own blood but her eyes seemed to be intact and watched me. She watched me closely. She had an envious look on her face, maybe. She had an angry look, most likely. The darkness hid it.

She reached for me. Her pale hands floated in the air; there was a single strand of blood that held it in place. She looked like a puppet whose strings were her blood rather than yarn. I screamed only to wake up.

I could feel sweat up and down my body. The nights started to blur together.

“Sekai.”

Days blurred to nights. Nights blurred to days. Ever since that nightmare – because there wasn’t any way that was real – that image haunted me. My friends, after the train accident, wanted to comfort me but eventually… they would leave me. Forget them. Makoto is all I needed. I still think about him. I still see him in class but he avoids me.

I follow him around, by the train tracks, and I whisper to him, “I love you.” “I miss you.” “Please come back.”

“You never listen to what anyone says.”

Flashes of her grotesque body filled my mind. The limbs, muscle, other visceral images appeared in my mind. A train honked. People screamed.

It hurt.


End file.
